


Iron Fist, Velvet Glove

by Arthur_Fleck



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femme Domme, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Smut, Submissive Arthur, fluid swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Fleck/pseuds/Arthur_Fleck
Summary: Arthur’s lover was a sweet but vicious woman. He knew that, and so did she. She wasn’t afraid to show him the ways of her love, an iron fist in a velvet glove, and to his own inexperienced surprise, he wasn’t afraid to learn. Oneshot.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Iron Fist, Velvet Glove

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by one of my Twitter followers combined with some ideas of my own. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to leave a comment. Thank you.

Arthur’s lover was a sweet but vicious woman. He knew that, and so did she. She wasn’t afraid to show him the ways of her love, an iron fist in a velvet glove, and to his own inexperienced surprise, he wasn’t afraid to learn.

She planted little kisses along the sharp lines of his naked shoulder blades, her belly warm and soft against his back, the silicone prick riding the crack of his ass. Brushing the waves of his hair away, she kissed delicately into the crook of his neck, her breath as warm as summer and her lips as soft as the petals of a flower, almost imperceptible on his skin. Arthur leaned his head back into the kiss, tilting his hips back against her, the toy an exotic and exciting imposition between them. His own prick was hard against his belly, caught between his body and the bed, and he rocked gently against the sheets in eager anticipation.

Her small, soft hand slid down the length of his body to grip playfully at the flesh of his ass, as she continued to gently, lovingly, plant kisses between the jutting bones of his shoulders. Sitting up to straddle his legs, she drew her thumb down the cleft of his backside, causing a shiver to run down his spine. She circled the entrance to his body with her thumb, groping the softness of his ass with her free hand, her cock a hard and waiting fixture between her legs. She poured a bit of lubricant onto him and continued gently working her thumb around him. Carefully, she slid in a single finger, pressing past the barrier of his body to his soft interior. There was a tightening sensation around the digit and she shushed him quietly.

_“Relax,”_ she encouraged him in a whispery voice, turning her lubricated finger inside him. “That doesn’t hurt, does it?”

He shook his head against the bed. After a moment, his body loosened around her and she smiled.

“Good boy,” she praised softly, combing his hair with the fingers of her free hand. “Ready for another?”

He said something into the sheets that may have been yes.

“Yes _what?”_

__

_“Yes, Mommy.”_

Behind him, his lover smirked. _“Good boy.”_

With another squirt of lubricant, she added another digit, his body tight but flexible around her. She pulled her fingers in and out, spread them gently, bending them inside him, and Arthur made a quiet moan of enjoyment. His prick pulsed against his belly and if it weren’t for the mattress beneath him he would have reached down to touch himself.

His lover gently rolled her hips, her own body moistening with desire. She pressed her fingers deeper inside him and he sighed breathily into the sheets, a low surge of pleasure rising from the depths of his belly. Her fingers were shiny and slick with lubricant as they pulled in and out of him, her small digits feeling large and imposing inside the narrowness of his body. She was pressing into some small, sensitive part of him, every touch sending a rolling tremor of sensation into his core. Arthur pushed back against her fingers, wanting more of them, his mouth watering for deeper contact, and when she finally removed them, beginning to lubricate the strap-on with her eager fist, Arthur gripped the sheets and held back a whimper.

The toy was glossy and firm in her hand. She positioned it at his entrance, teasing the lubricated ring of muscle with the head, threatening to push inside him at any second. The anticipation was exhilarating.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, _“Are you ready?”_

He nodded. Wanting to please her, he added in a hushed voice, “ _Please put it inside me.”_

She lined herself up with him and gently eased inside, watching as her cock disappeared beyond the entrance to his body. Arthur made a small, nearly inaudible gasp as the pressure inside him increased, his body stretching around the toy until it was fully inside him, his lover’s soft hips meeting with the flesh of his backside. She pressed her fingers into the curves of his ass, rolling her hips softly against him and waiting for that tell-tale moan of pleasure to escape him. She watched as the sinewy muscles of his back tensed and relaxed as he acclimated to the size of the toy inside him, drawing her nails down his shoulders and admiring the trails of paled flesh that followed behind.

His lover began to gently rock back and forth, pulling her cock out an inch at a time and pressing it back into him. He moaned weakly as she pushed inside him, the toy brushing up against that sensitive spot in his body. Arthur’s hands gripped the sheets, a soft noise of dark pleasure rising up from his chest with every thrust.

Eventually, Arthur began to rock back against her, tilting his hips upwards to meet her forward motions. He desperately wanted to touch himself now, wanted to get on his knees so that he could stroke himself, but he was pinned between his lover and the bed, doomed to grind against the mattress as he was taken from behind.

“You want it faster?” she asked.

_“Yes.”_

With a slender hand, she gripped the back of his wavy hair and gave a small tug. “Be a good boy and ask nicely,” she commanded, her voice syrupy with desire.

He swallowed. “Pl-please fuck me faster, Mommy.”

She released his hair and gave his head a loving stroke with her fingers. _“Good boy.”_

She pulled the toy out of him and, with a light tapping on his backside, beckoned him to turn over onto his back. Arthur followed her command, obediently resting on his back, bending his knees and making room for her to kneel between his legs. She entered him once more, immediately beginning to pound her hips into his, watching hungrily as his body jolted every time she crashed into him. Facing her now, his lover could now see his expression, the way his mouth felt open in delirious pleasure, the way the taut muscles of his belly tightened around his ribs, the hollowness of his belly. Arthur reached down to grip his cock, hard as a metal rod between his legs, and she swatted his hand away.

_“Not yet,”_ she hissed, and Arthur moaned in agonizing delight. His prick was wet with anticipation, the vigorous massage to his prostate coaxing out the fluid from his body. He pushed down on the toy, wanting more of it, wanting to be filled with it, with her.

_“Please,”_ he groaned, his wavy hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his body glistening with perspiration as she moved between his legs.

Gripping his thighs, his partner slowed the rocking of her hips to a torturous rolling motion, pulling herself nearly all the way out before sliding back into him. She bit her lip and smirked down at him as his eyes rolled back into his head.

“You like it when Mommy fucks you,” she said, her own voice breathy and desirous. “You like taking my cock inside you.”

Arthur was panting too hard to answer. The toy felt enormous inside him, much larger than her fingers and so much thicker. He reached up and groped at the softness of her breasts, feeling them bounce as she pulsed against him.

She wrapped her hand around his pulsing, thick cock and began to stroke, only doubling his pleasure from the inside and out. His prick was dark and red with desire, a delicious prize for her between his legs, and she milked the swollen organ hungrily with her fist as she rode his tight ass with her synthetic cock. Arthur’s eyes rolled in his skull as his body bounced with each thrust, his belly tight with pre-orgasmic pleasure.

_“Oh my god…”_ he moaned, _“…you’re gonna m-make me….”_

“You gonna come for Mommy?” she teased him, her fist making a delicious circle around the head of his manhood. “Tell Mommy how you’re gonna come for her.”

The toy was massaging his sweet spot with every thrust, her hand working rapidly and mercilessly on his hardened cock; Arthur could barely get the words out of his throat. He was seeing stars. _“I-I’m gonna come, oh my god, you’re gonna make me come.”_

“Come for me,” she ordered, gazing down on him as his body bounced with each pulse of the cock inside him. “Come all over yourself for me.”

He obeyed.

With a soft, weak moan of brain-splitting pleasure, Arthur was coming; his hot seed shot over his belly and chest in a thick, white rope, small, almost feminine, noises of orgasmic delight coming from his mouth. His lover rode him through his orgasm, milking him of his precious fluids, watching as another spurt of come splashed over his belly, spilled over her hand. Arthur pressed his tight body down onto the toy as he rode out his finish, his abdomen sticky and warm with the evidence of his enjoyment. The last few drops of his come sprayed over the both of them, and panting, he collapsed back onto the bed, eyes soft and fluttering.

“What a good boy,” his lover praised, using the slickness of his fluid to slide her fist over his softening cock. She was almost delirious with pleasure. “You came so much for Mommy. You made such a big mess.”

She lifted her small hand, wet with his come, to her lover’s mouth. “Clean me up, sweetheart,” she ordered, her voice sweet but firm with authority. Arthur took her hand by the wrist and dutifully sucked at her fingers, the pungent and slightly salty taste of his fluids in his mouth as his tongue snaked between the digits, licked at her palm, until she was completely clean of him.

Gently, carefully, she pulled herself out of him. He lay there catching his breath as she lovingly cleaned up the mess on his belly, leaning in to plant a few delicate kisses on his lips.

“You were so good for me,” she whispered in the miniscule space between their mouths. “You did such a good job.”

Arthur gave a lazy kiss back, his body totally spent. His lover discarded the towel and disentangled herself from the straps of the toy before laying down beside him. Arthur rested his head on her bare chest. He suddenly wanted a cigarette.

She fished one of his smokes out of the package on the bedside table and lit it for him.

Arthur took a puff.

Splendor.


End file.
